User talk:Justyn
Joekido Hey Justyn, can you help me keep an eye out for his edits? He is making stupid edits and just is copying from Arlong Park. See the Community Portal for a intereasting conversation on copying from Arlong Park... I feel like I'm explaining things to a brickwall. He also recently did a edit to try and be funny that wasn't at all amusing. One-Winged Hawk 21:58, 19 October 2006 (UTC) V fo Vendetta Oh, I Did'nt know that. Well thanks for clearing that. Joekido Forced adoption Hello, you've been voted in as a sysop and bureaucrat on this wiki. See w:Help:User_access_levels for more info on what this means. --Splarka (talk) 10:53, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Ok Justyn your now our adminstrator and I will now treat you like one. Please forgive me for my past actions and help us improve this site. Congraduations Adminstrator Justyn. Joekido Congrats Justyn. Can't wait for you to see you've got an upgrade ;) Cody2526 10:59, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :Justyn: The villagers are restless it appears. *g* --Splarka (talk) 11:01, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Congrats! One-Winged Hawk 14:39, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Permission Okay, that was bad. I have a request, can you delete these negetive comment toward me please? They'er making me look bad. "cc" to "cch" Justyn, what you said may be true, but there is no "Rob Lucchi" article here. And ifthere was, they might as well redirect it to "Rob Lucci". Site Image I made up a nice fancy little site image to put in the upper left hand corner, it's a work in progress while I figure out how to make it "glossy" with the right lgihting effects, but I made a nice basic one. Would you be able to look at it and possibly put it up as a placeholder, to give soem customization? Should I upload it here? Cody2526 06:21, 22 December 2006 (UTC) We Need You! Check the community protal talk. We have all agreed to have more admins. Could you set up a vote and add the top 2 to the list of admins? Cody2526 08:28, 5 January 2007 (UTC) I found you! Really random, I know. But its hard to navigate this site (much less find Admins!) anyway, I also put this on Joekido's page (I didn't know whether or not he was an Admin) but are you interested in a new logo rather than the generic Wikia logo (top left corner). I was bored and made this, here ya go! Moonstone Alchemist El Idioma My english is very bad, because i am Spanish... do you know anything about Spanish? --Gandulfo88 15:35, 25 May 2009 (UTC) user:Mugiwara Franky's Abusive Use of his Power Today Mugiwara Franky used his power in an abusive fashion to win an argument and get his pet theory stated as fact on the Mero Mero no Mi page. To win the edit war he decided to simply lock the page from being edited, with his pet theories on the page. The reason I'm posting this here is he claimed there was no complaint department. Immolo 19:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Heads Up Hi, I just noticed a missing attack in the Santoryu section for Zoro. It's something along the lines of Gyuuki Yuzume. He used it in episode 261 against T-Bone. I put in a little bit for it on the page, but figured I'd give you a heads up since I'm really not qualified to fill it in. ^^ ~Kazm I've noticed a page of spam that you should delete. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Uso_%3D_Lie,_Usopp_%3D_Lie%3Fpp%3F --Money Maker' 16:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) spoiler 592 i was reading milhawk's wikia last night and was spoiled by a small section and picture of the latest chapter 592 with something about the castle in which zoro and perona belongs to milhawk, i know that as of last night when i read it the chapter was stil not 'out' via arlong park. i thought this was against your spoiler rules and i was upset since i like to avoid spoilers and wait for the full chapter but i know that what i read can't be undone so im just asking in future cases for people to wait until the chapter is out to post on new chapters thanks ' 19:34, July 15, 2010 (UTC)' Please give me　sysop Please give me　sysop--航海小子 16:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey man, everyone here is wondering if your active enough to hold the admin position. If yes, then let me know.. There was a forum about it too..